Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas/Weiss
Background An extremely intelligent scientist with a heavy German accent, Weiss (pronounced Vise) has resided on Pandora since the days of The Destroyer, working for General Knoxx and the Atlas corporation. He worked behind the scenes to help create a lot of the tech that made Atlas the most powerful armament manufacturer on Pandora, and also was one of the originators for the design of the Devastator suits. After General Knoxx's defeat at the hands of the Vault Hunters, Atlas was broken down and losing power, but Weiss, along with many other scientists, stayed with the company in an attempt to build it up. It wasn't until the opening of the vault, and the slaying of The Destroyer that Weiss's life turned completely around. Hyperion took over, and Atlas was finally gone for good, everything Weiss had created, everything he worked so hard for was taken by Mr. Blake, under the order of Handsome Jack. Leaving the now defunct company, Weiss set out to create something unheard of. After the discovery of E-Tech, he finally learned his true calling, and aspired to create his own manufacturing plant, Weisstech, which would consist of armaments and shields based soley on powerful Eridium. He opened the plant with his life-long friend, and ex-Crimson Lance soldier, Logan, and together they created many new and unheard of items. His company was quickly shut down before it could even get off the ground, due to legal issues involving the use of E-Tech, a cover-up to take the minds off of Handsome Jack's controversial Slag experimentations. To his surprise, after the slaughter of his entire warehouse team by countless loaders and engineers, Mr. Blake once again appeared from the wreckage, and told Weiss and Logan to leave the place, his eyes fixated upon the suit, and never return. Weiss was thankful, yet stricken, and had no idea where to go from here, that is until he heard a broadcast from Handsome Jack, stating he would open another Vault and save the planet. Weiss knew what he wanted to do now, and with the expiremental suit in his possession, the only thing he could salvage from his company that was ripped apart by Hyperion, he headed back to Pandora, in an attempt to open the Vault before Jack, and secure the wonderful technology inside for himself. Whether Weiss's intentions after gaining what the Vault has to offer are good or evil is unknown. His only dream is for his weaponry and inventions to be known worldwide. Appearance Weiss is a tall, slender man. With his default appearance, he has dirty blonde hair, and a pair of glasses sit in front of his eyes, which have light brown irises with hints of purple. His outfit is all black, and consists of a long trench coat, spandex shirt, half-formal jeans, knee boots, a German visor cap, and leather gloves. He sports the Atlas logo across the top of his gloves, and the back of his trenchcoat, which also has Knoxx's Armory symbol (red lance inside a circle) on the right shoulder. His visor cap has the Weisstech logo on the front (two E-Tech assault rifles shooting double beam lasers that form a 'W'.) The shadow projected from his visor cap darkens the top half of his face, making his eyes very difficult to see. This makes his emotions difficult to read at times. The only thing most people see before their demise is the white glare off of his glasses before he closes in for the kill. Skills Weiss's Action Skill gives him the ability to use a destructive experimental E-Tech suit he created. His trees will focus on increasing the lethality of weapons and technology, but mainly E-Tech based. Devastation Action Skill: When used, Weiss secures himself into a poweful E-Tech battlesuit, an aura surrounds his currently equipped weapon, increasing its damage by 50%, while he also gains access to a powerful shoulder mounted machine gun (L2) and rocket launcher (R2). When in Devastation, Weiss's max health is increased by 25%, and shields by 50%. Minigun's and Rocket Launcher's damage scale with level. Cooldown: 45 Seconds Quickdraw (WIP) Death Incarnate (WIP) Born Leader (WIP) Quotes Being Slagged *"Pfui! This is worse than falling in a toilet!" Encountering a Badass *"Gefahr!" *"Schlechtarsch!" Killing a Badass *"I was expecting a much more impressive fight!" *"Armselig..." General Combat *Getting multiple kills: "I spit in your faces, you weaklings!" Getting a Critical Kill *"That was satisfying!" *"That one's for Logan..." Activating Action Skill *"Achtung! Surrender or I end your life now!" *"I will enjoy watching you fall!" Revive from Kill *"Combo breaker!" Reviving a Teammate *"Don't just sit there, FIGHT!" *"It's just a flesh wound, walk it off!" Being Revived by a Teammate *"Danke! You're a true ally!" Finding a Legendary Weapon *"This weapon is... Beeindruckend!" With Handsome Jack Voice Mod *Acquiring Voice Mod: "This is what it sounds like to be a tyrant? Schrecklich! Is it too late to turn back?" Background Echos Echo #1 Crimson Lancer Soldier: "Shut down, I can't believe it, what do we do now?" Weiss: "Don't worry, Logan. We'll find something, there has to be a way. This E-Tech has so much undiscovered potential." Logan: "Yes, but how are we going to figure anything out about the stuff with Jack breathing down our necks every moment?" Weiss: "That is the difficult part. He's afraid, he knows this E-Tech is much more powerful than his Slag. We have the upper hand, we just need to utilize this technology." Logan: "It's easy to say we can do something, Weiss, but acting upon it, that's a whole different story. With no warehouse, no equipment, what can we do?" Weiss: "Well, we do have a start. Not EVERYTHING was destroyed back in the warehouse." Logan: "What are you talking about?" Weiss: "We still do have the suit, Logan." Echo #2 Logan: "The suit? You mean the one you've been working on for god knows how long?" Weiss: "Yes." Typing is heard on his digistruct console, as the sound of it creating an object is heard. "As you can see, it's still a prototype, sadly, but it's powered by E-Tech, I think if we can get the kinks worked out, we may have something here, and it might just be what we need to show Jack the true power of Eridium." Logan: "We still have no place to work, though-" Logan is cut off as they hear a whistle, and something crash to the ground. Badass Loader: "HOSTILE ORGANISMS DETECTED. TARGET MUST BE TERMINATED." Logan: "What the hell?!" Weiss: "Stand back Logan, I'll take care of this one!" The air is filled with minigun fire and rockets wizzing back and forth, until a final explosion. The sound of the digistruct module is heard, as Weiss deactivates the suit. Logan: "That was... Impressive." Weiss: "Thank you, Logan. There's just something so beautiful about deadly science. Maybe it's the fusion of technology and life, but it's so wonderful." Logan: "Agreed." Echo #3 Logan: "The Loader dropped an ECHO, I wonder what it could be?" Footsteps can be heard crunching the snow. Weiss: "There's only one way to find out." Logan hits the button on the ECHO Recorder. ECHO: "Attention citizens of Pandora, this is your extremely powerful, and devilishly handsome, ruler, Jack. The drills have been installed, so if you start to feel the ground shaking, no it's not an earthquake. It's our progress to finding this vault getting even closer. So no need to clench on to your tiny little trinkets, but instead praise me, for once it's discovered, your ruler and savior will finally rid this horrid planet of all its disgusting waste... Living or not." Logan: "A vault? Don't you think he's a little late?" Weiss: "I don't think we're talking about the first one here. He must have found a new one." Logan: "Another vault? Wow..." Weiss: "Do you know what this means?" Echo #4 Logan: "Bigger monsters? Another crazed ruler?" Weiss: "TECHNOLOGY!!" Logan: "Something better than Eridium?" Weiss: "Much better, who knows what it could be, but can you imagine the possibilities?" Logan: "More weapons, more creations." Weiss: "More power. Weisstech could rise from the ashes, Logan. We could be not only the most advanced manufacturer on the planet, but also the most powerful! We could even match, if not outweigh Hyperion! We could be the next..." Logan: "...Atlas?" Weiss: "Exactly! We need to find that vault! Are you with me, brother?" Logan: "When am I not?" Another squeal is heard, as three explosions happen right in front of them. "More! What is going on here?!" Badass Loaders: In unison "HAULT, GO NO FURTHER!" Weiss: "I don't think... What the hell?" Logan: "What's wrong?" Weiss: "My digistruct! It's not working!" Logan: "He must have a jammer, or something... That means-" A gunshot is heard. Weiss: "LOGAAANN!!!!" Logan: "Agh! That... Weiss! Get out of here!" Weiss: "I'm not leaving you!" Logan: "Just... Go. There's nothing you can do here. Get to the vault, and get that technology! I'll be fine." Weiss: "You better, I'm holding you to that!" Logan: "Of course..." He laughs quietly. "Now GO!" Notes *Weiss's melee weapon is a wrench that became infused with E-Tech during a small explosion from a machine he was doing maintanence on back when his warehouse still stood. Just contact me if... *Any of the skills may seem overpowered. *Anything may be a little too offensive (I hope not...) Just slap a note on my talk page if you have any critique or whatnot. Thanks!